Perfection
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?
1. Chapter 1

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_She needs to be fix. I have to fix her. That's why I'm so obsess with her. Shes so broken, so un-perfect. _

_I can make her perfect, I will make her a perfection. I will rip her apart piece by piece till theirs nothing but a shell of her formal self. I will rebuild her, make her normal. Then I will have the perfect little wife. She will be loyal, trust worthy and will give me many children. The perfect trophy wife. Her beauty and my brains. Our children will be the pick of the litter everyone will want her and them but it's all for me. Because I am Perfection and so will she. I will stop at nothing to get her to be perfect._

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**


	2. Chapter 2

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Zeke looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was neat , clothes wrinkle free, shoes scratch-less. He smiled checking his pearly white teeth. He was perfect. Now to work on his mission, his obsession to make Harper the perfect girlfriend. Make her drop all those silly thing's like fashion, art, hanging out with the wrong crowed , moving out of the Russo's and leaving Alex. He needed to fix her and he would. Harper need's help. Her parent's left her because they couldn't help her but he could and he would. Zeke scanned the the crowed hall way's and looked for his Little project.

" There you are and with that little mistake Alex Russo" said Zeke as he frowned . Zeke put on a smile and walked over to the two girl's chatting.

" Hey there Harper, let me walk you to class" said Zeke as he kissed her on the cheek. Harper smiled and hugged him.

" That would be great. " said Harper as she looked at him. Zeke nodded his head and stuck out his elbow and smiled.

" Harper don't forget I need you to help me with my English and Mason needs help with Math" said Alex as she smiled at Harper , Harper nodded her head and smiled back.

" Right, it's a date" said Harper as she left with Zeke.

" Harper I was wonder why you where dressed like this today" asked Zeke as he frowned at her. Harper looked at Zeke and looked confused.

" What do you mean, I told you I was making a dress out of candy wrapper's." said Harper as she frowned.

" I thought you were joking you look terrible. I'm your boyfriend and I won't lie to you Harper , you look very ugly." said Zeke as he looked into Harper's eye's.

" You don't like my dress, you think I look ugly. Alex said it was cute" said Harper as she had tears in her eye's.

" Not just me, unlike Alex I have a heart and I would never lie to you. That dress was a mistake. Why don't you go change." said Zeke as he gave Harper a small smile.

" I guess your right. I could change I have some tee's and a pair of jeans in my locker" said Harper as she frowned. His words hurt but he was being honest with her.

" Great, go before the bell ring's." said Zeke as he kissed her on the forehead. Harper nodded and left to go get changed.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_This is going to be short chapter but I hope you give me some love cuz I know you'll love the endding._


	3. Chapter 3

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Hey Harper, whoa When did you change why did you change." said Alex as she looked confused. Harper frowned and looked at Alex.

" You know why I changed. Now I have to go" said Harper as she left Alex. She was so upset, she was hurting how could she be a fool and believe Alex when she said she was cute. She always lied to her when it came to her clothes, Alex never liked her clothes.

" Harper what is that supposed to mean." said Alex as she watched Harper walk away. She really liked Harper's outfit today she thought it was cute and made sense. Harper was sweet just like candy.

" Hey was that Harper, did she changed her clothes." asked Mason as he hugged Alex.

" Yeah , and she kinda snapped at me. I think shes mad at me, but I didn't do anything to her." said Alex as she frowned.

" Hmm, well let's give her some space and talk to her at lunch." said Mason as he patted Alex on the back.

" I hope shes not mad at me, I hate it when she is." said Alex as she and Mason walked to there class.

" I know, I know dear. I hate it when Harper's upset as well." said Mason as he frowned. He grew close to Harper as well.

( With Zeke and Harper )

" Much better Harper , now let's go talk to my friends" said Zeke as he smiled. Harper frowned and Zeke looked at her.

" What, whats wrong now" said Zeke as he looked at Harper.

" I was hoping we could hang with Alex and Mason today, they are my friends and I

do have class with them next. " said Harper as she smiled.

" No , no girlfriend of mine will be hanging out with other men. Your acting like a slut Harper just stop it" said Zeke as he got angry and slapped Harper across the face. Harper backed up a little he never got angry with her, or hit her or ever called her a slut. She place her hand on her cheek and wince at the pain.

" I'm sorry." said Harper as she frowned and looked at Zeke.

" Don't miss behave Harper I will not like that." said Zeke. Harper nodded and both went to there classes.

( Math class )

" Harper what happen to your face it's all red." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I ahh I umm tripped." said Harper as she looked into the book.

" Harper, I'm sorry" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" For what," said Harper as she looked confused.

" I don't know , but whatever I did to make you mad I'm sorry." said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" Oh, right well okay" said Harper as she open her book and began to read it. She didn't want Alex to know that Zeke hit her. She had to think of something. He was her first boyfriend she couldn't mess this up, she was not like Alex beautiful that she could have any guy she wanted . She was just average and just Harper.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_This is going to be short chapter but I hope you give me some love cuz I know you'll love the ending._


	4. Chapter 4

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_He hit me, again . This time at his place. He told me he was fixing me , helping me become normal that I was so messed up that it hurt him and it hurt's him more to hit me. I'm not allowed to tell anyone about my punishment's. I have to be a good perfect girlfriend. He's right, I looked at the mirror how can anyone love me. I'm just a average girl. I wear crazy zany outfit's but now I know that there wrong. Before I thought it was okay because Alex said it was just a Harper thing but now that I think about it she made fun of me too. Zeke's the only one that loves me , he won't say mean thing unless there true and I need to be fixed. As I looked into the full length mirror in his bathroom. My arm's and leg's where bruised and I knew my back was too. _

_When will I be perfect, when will I be goof enough for Zeke's love. How will hide these black and blues of Alex._

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_This is going to be short chapter but I hope you give me some love cuz I know you'll love the ending._


	5. Chapter 5

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Alex

_Something is going on with Harper and Zeke. Shes been acting weird not Harper like. I hate to see Harper this way where's my zany redhead best friend. Shes so quite and I think scared but of what. I watch Zeke and Harper talk he was whispering at her for something . She was shaking in fear and holding her body tight. I need to find out whats going on, I'm going to follow them and find out if I find out that Zeke is hurting Harper I'm going to kill him. Tonight I'm going to follow them on there date._

Mason

_ I'm worried about Harper . When I usually smell Harper she smell's like fresh cut grass and rain but now she smell's like fear. I don't like I didn't tell Alex because I need to find out whats going on first before I jump to a concussion but I think Zeke may be hurting Harper. I heard him whisper to her about how she embarrassed him in front of his family. She paled and started to shake I never smelt fear so strong. Tonight I will follow them and see with my own eye's and see what is going on, but if I find out the Zeke is hurting Harper he will know the real power of a werewolf._

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_This is going to be short chapter but I hope you give me some love cuz I know you'll love the ending._


	6. Chapter 6

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Zeke's POV

_She's almost as perfect as me. Tonight I will_ _ beat more perfection into her. Then when I will soon have the perfect girlfriend soon to be wife. Today was good she didn't wear anything painful to look at and she didn't talk much. No one will stop me, nothing can get in my way to have this perfection as a girlfriend. Soon, she drop Alex and the rest of the Russo family. I can't wait for tonight , I can feel my hand's ready to hit her and she the pain in her eye's. It's all for the greater good. All the blood, bruise and screaming is all worth it for I WILL have the perfect girlfriend. _

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_This is going to be short chapter story but I hope you give me some love cuz I know you'll love the ending._


	7. Chapter 7

Perfection

What is perfection, how do you get to it. Is Perfection in the eye of the be holder. What happens when you take apart someone from the inside out to make them perfect in your eye's. Is that Perfection?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_Harper's Pov_

_I can't do this any more. I don't want to be hit anymore. Tonight is our date and I'm going to tell Zeke that I can't take it anymore. I'm not a punching bag, I will not be hit, I will not break down or cry tear's for him anymore. I hope I can do this . I wish I had Alex with me._

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_This is going to be short chapter story but I hope you give me some love cuz I know you'll love the ending._


End file.
